SulArrna
by Vyerna Malice
Summary: Did you ever wonder if Legolas had a pet? Well, I have written this story relvoving upon this possibility. But this pet is... an elf, turned into a mouse by Saruman. Read to find out what happens...
1. History

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkiens works.  
  
Okay, I'm going to set a few things straight first. My character does not look like wonder-WOW-mostbeautifulonEarth-woman. She looks like any elven maiden from Rivendell. All female elves in this story read Elvish. All female elves are basically as I describe Sul-Arrna, my character. All elves have temper problems, but she has a large temper problem. If it's Mary-Sue- ish, please tell me. Enjoy. or don't. Whatever you please.  
  
Hello. I am a mouse. Or, rather, I am a mouse now. I wasn't a mouse a year ago. I was just another generic elven maid from Rivendell. I read, I spoke Sindarin and Quenya, wore gowns and didn't use a weapon. That's right folks, I can't handle weaponry, and I don't wish to learn. So, you might be wondering what I looked like. Well. I had pale skin and blue-black hair. My eyes were grey. I had long legs like all elves, and a long-ish face. I was a bit more curved then your average stick-with-small-knobs-on-it elven maiden, but I tried not to flaunt it. Generic female elf right? Wrong. I'm afraid I have a bit of a temper. All right, I have a huge temper. I also have a seemingly endless repertoire of insults for every occasion. It has gotten me in deep trouble many times in the past.  
  
So, I was out, talking to Gandalf. I loved to learn from him. He knows so many interesting things. When he had to leave, he told me to seek Saruman if I still craved knowledge. Obviously, I went. There, I had the misfortune to come upon one of Saruman's orcs. I screamed, ran into Orthanc and told Saruman about it. He merely smiled. It wasn't a very nice smile. It looked like he wanted to eat me for dinner. Then he told me everything. Odd. I would have thought that he would make an excuse. However, he did not and I grew suspicious. I was about to ask why he had told me all of this, but suddenly, he seemed to be getting larger. He laughed at me and then he said,  
  
"Now, elf, since you seem to know all of my secrets, I shall have to silence you. Elves love nature, so I thought it fitting to turn you into a mouse. And then, I shall send you to Mirkwood, home of spiders that will bring you home to their young to eat. Goodbye."  
So, here I am, a mouse, pet of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. 


	2. History Two

Disclaimer: No Tolkien for me. Reviews welcome.  
  
Well, when I was dropped into Mirkwood, I screamed like anything. Then, I began cursing in Elvish. It wasn't easy let me tell you. I had to repeat myself about ten times and I only cursed for about thirty seconds. Then I started thinking.  
  
'Wait. I can still talk. I wonder why Saruman didn't take away this ability. Maybe he couldn't?' As I was thinking, I heard a rustling in the bushes, but I paid it no mind. It was probably just my imagination. Right? Then, someone stealthily slid out of the bushes.  
  
"Spiders are near. I must find who was cursing and escort them to their home. 'Tis not safe to be out in the woods this late at night." He had golden blonde hair and a thin, lithe form. Now I have dark brown hair, as do all who live in Rivindell, save for a select few so blonde hair was a bit of a novelty to me. Suddenly, I remembered the spiders. I had to talk to him so I could get somewhere safe.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself," he cried, whipping his head around.  
  
"I'm down here, milord." He looked down and frowned. I knew what he was thinking. 'That's a mouse. Did it talk? Maybe there's a ventriloquist around here.' I decided that I would get him to take me somewhere else, or I would bite him, crawl into his quiver and take myself somewhere safe. Personally, I preferred the first option. I have a temper, but I hate to hurt people and I hate to feel unwelcome. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
"Milord, please. I am the mouse sitting on top of the red leaf. I'm brown and I am talking. If you pick me up, I will not bite you." He picked me up, and I didn't bite.  
  
"I was a lady elf milord, until I went to Orthanc to gain more knowledge. I was walking and I saw an orc. On its face was Saruman's symbol, the White Hand. I ran away screaming but when I told Saruman, he laughed, told me that he was allied with Sauron. He told me about his army. He told me everything. Then, he turned me into a mouse and transported me here. If it would not be too much trouble, could you escort me to the nearest village so that I may rest up, sneak aboard a merchant caravan to Rivindell and get home?"  
  
"Nay, lady, the nearest village is farther then you think. The palace is closer. I will take you to the palace and from there we will decide what to do with you."  
  
Well, as it turned out, we never decided anything. Well, we decided that I could not go back to Rivindell, as no one would believe my story. So, I decided to stay in the palace as Legolas's pet. It wasn't a bad arrangement, all things considered. Actually, we both preferred the term 'companion.'  
  
And so, the years passed, and Legolas was summoned to the Council of Elrond. 


End file.
